


I Need You Safe

by MacBeka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr, cute Fenris is cute, i have so much to do but I wrote this instead, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris want to propose to Anders. He ends up doing it in a roundabout way, but he gets there in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/gifts).



> Stormdragon sent me Fenders for the ship meme and then she asked how I thought Fenris proposed. So of course, I wrote it.

Anders unlocked the door to Fenris’ mansion - which Fenris kept reminded him was their mansion - and walked in. The fire was lit in the great fireplace but other than the crackle of it, the house was silent.

“Fenris?” he called, frowning slightly in concern.

It was well past sundown and the elf should be long back from his trip to the Gallows with Hawke. They’d all decided that it would be for the best if Anders didn’t accompany them, which wasn’t a decision that he was about to argue. He was risking enough as it was by simply being in Hightown, in Kirkwall, he wasn’t going to risk the life he’d established and friends he’d made just so he could flaunt himself under the eyes of Knight-Captain Cullen, who was likely to recognise him.

Anders headed upstairs. Maybe Fenris had decided to nap? They’d been up quite late last night after all. The bedroom door was shut, which was odd, but it wasn’t something to be wholly concerned about. He opened the door and yelped in surprise when he found himself threatened with Fenris’ sword.

“Anders!” Fenris exclaimed, dropping his sword quickly. He was as pale as the sheets on the bed, which– which had rose petals strewn across it. “You’re not supposed to be here yet.”

Blinking in surprise, Anders looked around the room while his racing heart slowed. The floor had been scrubbed and everything straightened and tidied. The petals on the bed were… an interesting development.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Fenris grumbled, blushing.

“Why? What for?”

“I… wanted to ask you something.”

“Ask away, love.”

Anders was more curious than he’d like to admit, watching Fenris while he leaned his staff against the wall.

“I… You have been safer since living here, yes?” the elf asked.

Anders frowned at the sudden question. “Yes, I suppose. The Templars come about Darktown less often. Why?”

"Well, what if I said I had found a way to ensure your safety?”

“I’d ask what heinous acts you’d been committing with Meredith,” Anders teased, even as the curiosity and need to know tugged at his heart.

Fenris scowled at him briefly. “Shut up,” he mumbled automatically. “You know I would not.”

“I _know_. You know I’m teasing. Come on, what is this mystery way to keep me safe then?”

Fenris shifted on his feet, bare as always. “The Maker only smiles on the people that He loves. They say that He doesn’t love mages, so… If, for example, someone where to fall in love and - I don’t know - get married, they couldn’t possibly be a mage. The Maker wouldn’t allow it.”

Anders blinked in surprise, staring at Fenris in silence. “Fenris, are you… Are you asking me to marry you?”

“Yes,” the elf grumbled, blushing again.

“I… Maker, yes. Yes, I want to marry you,” he breathed with a laugh, pulling Fenris close to wrap his arms around him and kiss him firmly.

Fenris returned the embrace just as quickly, one lyrium-lined hand curling into his hair.

“And the bed?” Anders asked, glancing over at the petals curiously.

“Merrill said it was romantic,” Fenris admitted reluctantly.

Anders laughed and kissed him again. “Maker, I love you.”

“I love you too, you damned fool mage.”


End file.
